Vimanavatthu5.14
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu5.14 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 5.14 GREAT CHARIOT MANSION (64) (Maharatha-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Savatthi, in Jeta Grove. And the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana making a tour in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) saw a deva(angel)-youth, Gopala, leaving his Mansion and mounting his chariot in state to visit the pleasaunce(garden) for sport. The deva(angel)-youth, seeing the Elder, dismounted from the chariot. and stood before him his clasped hands raised to his head. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana asked him: 1 "Mounted in this diversely painted car, fair and horse-drawn with a thousand horses yoked, going towards the pleasure, grounds (you shine forth) like bounteous giver, lord of creatures, Vasava. 2 Your chariot railings are both made of gold, well fitted with supporting boards and shoulders, with well made posts finished by skilled craftsmen, it shines forth like the moon on the fifteenth. 3 This chariot, covered with a golden net, with many and divers gems, making sweet sounds and glittering, shines forth with many a hand-borne whisk. 4 Those hubs too fashioned with imagination, the wheels of the chariot adorned in the centers and these hubs, also painted with a hundred stripes, shine like lighting flashing a hundredfold. 5 This chariot is covered with divers paintings, and broad is its rim with a thousandfold radiance. A delicious sound is heard from these as when the fivefold instrumental music is played. 6 On its front (part) it is ornamented, decorated with gems in the shape of the moon, the lustre ever pure and gleaming; containing golden rays in profusion it shines profusely as though (alternating) with rays of beryl. 7 And these steeds, decorated with gems in the shape of the moon, their necks held high, very swift like Brahma's(archangel's) tall and massive, strong and speedy, move when they know what is your will. 8 And these, all their four limbs in harmony, move when they know what is your will. They leap, rattling the fine trappings. A delicious sound is heard from these as when the fivefold instrumental music is played. 9 Tossing and moving together in the sky they leap, rattling the fine trappings. A delicious sound is heard from these as when the fivefold instrumental music is played. 10 The sound of the chariot and of the trappings, the thunder of the hooves and the neighing of the horses, a delicious sound is heard from these like gandhabba music in delightful grove. 11 With gazelle-like bashful eyes in the chariot they(attendants) stand, thicklashed, smile, standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 12 They, clad in red, in garments dyed red and yellow, with eyes large and of crimson hue, well-born, of graceful form and pleasant smile, standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 13 They, with their golden bracelets, beautifully clad, with lovely waist and thigh and breast, with round fingers, fair faces, good to look upon, standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 14 Some youthful ones with graceful locks diversely adorned, braided equally, and shining bright, with service to please and delighting in your command, standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 15 They with chaplets and backed with lotus red and blue, adorned, fragrant with choicest sandalwood, with service to please and delighting in your command, standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 16 They, with garlands, and decked with lotus red and blue, adorned, fragrant with choicest sandalwood, with service to please and delighting in your command standing in the chariot, attend with clasped hands. 17 Those adornments on the neck, the hands, the feet, likewise on the head, make the ten quarters(directions) shining all round like the autumn sun in its upward rise. 18 Vibrating in a gust of wind, the garlands, in the arms and the adornments send forth a charming sound, pure, fair, for all wise men the sweetest pure, fair, for all wise men the sweetest sound. 19 And standing in the pleasure-ground on both sides are chariots and elephants and musical instruments that make you glad with (their) sound, O chief of devas(angels), as (do) lute with bridge, blade and bow. 20 While these many lutes, beautiful and of delightful appearance, are played stirring joy at heart the well trained young nymphs upon lotuses freely whirl. 21 And when what is danced and what is played and what is sung seem all the same then here they dance (in your chariot), then there the nymphs, the glorious women, making (the quarters(directions)) shining, dance on both sides. 22 You rejoice enlivened by the orchestra, honored as if you were Inda(indra, lord of gods), wielder of the thunderbolt, while these many lutes are played stirring joy at heart. 23 What was the deed you did of yourself of old when in a former birth you were born a human being? Did you observe the Observance day(Uposatha, fasting & confession) or did you find satisfaction in Dhamma(path of eternal truth) faring and (good) practice? 24 Of no insignificant deed that was done formerly, or of Observance day(Uposatha, fasting & confession) well observed is this extensive prosperity and majesty of yours in which you so greatly surpass the devas(angels). 25 or is this the fruit(benefit) of your giving donation, of again, of practice of morality(sheel) of homage paid? Now, tell me when asked.? The deva(angel)-youth asked thus by the great elder, related that matter: 26 That deva(angel)-youth delighted at being questioned by Moggallana when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit): 27 "The one of vanquished faculties, Buddha, perfect in energy, supreme among men, Kassapa(earlier Buddha), highest man, he who opened the door of the undying(eternity), deva(angel) above devas(angels), (bearing) the hundred marks of merit. 28 Him I saw, mighty elephant, flood-crossed, like orb of burnished gold. Pure in mind, did I become seeing quickly that it was he, that he was indeed the banner of the well-spoken word. 29 I, with detached mind, in my flower-bestrewn dwelling bestowed upon him food and drink and also robes pure and excellent in quality. 30 After I had refreshed the supreme among men with food and drink and with robe-material, with foods hard and soft and with lodgings, I am delighting in deva(angel)-city going from heaven to heaven. 31 In such wise having made this unhampered sacrifice, there is purified, getting rid of this mortal frame, I am delighting in a deva(angel)-city like unto Inda(Indra). 32 Long life and beauty, happiness and strength-he that wishes for such excellent , O sage should bestow much food and drink, well made ready, on one of detached mind. 33 Not in this world nor in that beyond does there exists one who is better than a Buddha or his equal. To them that seek for a rich fruit(benefit) of merit he becomes the goal of supreme gift among them that are worthy of invocation." While he was speaking thus, the elder, knowing his mind was ready, without the hindrances and so forth, expounded the truths, and at the conclusion established him in the fruit(benefit) of stream entry(sotapana, first stage of spiritual awakening) Then the Elder, returning to the world of men, repeated to the Lord the conversation he had had with the deva(angel) –youth. The Teacher(Buddha), making the matter the occasion for a discourse, taught Dhamma(path of eternal truth) to the assembly that was present.